youtubepoopfandomcom-20200223-history
Stewie Griffin
Stewie is a 1 year old evil baby from Family Guy. He is the world's smartest petson, even smarter than people like You. Stewie uses his incredible intelligence to take over several parts of the world. He has currently taken over every other universe known to mankind. Stewie is also wanted by the UNSC for having a bicycle that is too pimped up. History Birth Stewie was born in 2013 of the day 13 of the month 13, in the island of Koridai. The sheer size of his head caused serious problems to his mother when she was giving birth to see him later but with such face of flattened animal, he even didn't wanted to be breast-feeded. Then Stewie, who despite having born in less than ten minutes, already knew how to speak and he said to her: and since then, Stewie has an eternal grudge against his mother. Works Stewie lived surrounded by own pleasures of being a great geek because within 20 minutes of age he learned how to read the magazines of the hospital; to the be only boy with dick of entertainment and other abilities that can twist your mind. Stewie entered in contact with the engineering and mechanics of machines at 2 months, when it became its herman Barbie car in a sophisticated machine throwing cats from assault, which he tried to use against his mother, but his attack was shocked at the last moment when his father brought Bryan and his cats to scare him. Hobbies Stewie has many times (all about murder and how to kill Lois), but one day Stewie started to watch My Little Pony and he enjoyed it especially seeing a tyrant sick centaur who was like him. Then, Stewie traveled to Equestria with Gwonam's magic carpet and he played with Ponies until he was accused with his mother by a jealous pony, Apple Bloom who thought that Stewie didn't deserved to be happy. Then Stewie was imprisoned by his mother in a cage but Stewie managed to escape and travel again to Equestria to kill who accused him. Once he founded Apple Bloom, Stewie had a brutal battle in which he was about to be defeated but fortunately he was saved by his gun that used it to kill Apple Bloom once for all (See the gallery). Then, Stewie continued watching MLP until he got tired for the delay of Season 5 and decided to return to his main objective, kill his mother. Daily Life Today, Stewie is still a Family guy character. His ultimate goal is world destruction. However after spending time with Brain (and nearly developing homosexual feelings for him), he abandoned his goals. He has a pedobear like teddy bear called Rubert. He likes killing his mother Lois Griffin. He also knows how to drive but has crashed. His family roots also show him to be partially Jewish coming from his mothers side of the family. Likes * Brian * Olivia * Rubert * Blasters * Chris Griffin * Fatman (Fatass, Peter Griffin) * Driving Brian's crappy ass Prius * Lois Griffin (Sometimes) * Ponies (except Apple Bloom) * Sucking his thumb while touching Brian's ear. * Killing You Dislikes * Fatman (Sometimes) * Lois Griffin (Sometimes) * Justin Bieber * Fred * Evil Stewie * Brian when he is trying to be smart or cocky * Apple Bloom (It's the fault of that evil pony that he got imprisoned for a week) * Racists * Broccoli Gallery Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Evil Protagonists Category:Characters from Family Guy Category:Evil Geniuses Category:Children Category:Childish Characters Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Americans Category:Characters Category:Villain to Hero Category:Smart Category:Inventors Category:Time Travelers Category:Possible Villains Category:Family Guy Category:Adult Swim/Fox Source Category:Babies Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Power Level Over 9000 Category:Villains Category:Heroes Category:LGBT Category:People wanted by the UNSC